Gojipedia:Policy
Gojipedia is a primarily Godzilla oriented encyclopedia. As it's a wiki, this means that everyone can edit any article at any time. However, with that comes a set of policies and rules that must be enforced. Gojipedia rules *Because Gojipedia is a small, low activity wiki, incidents and situations will generally be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. *'Assume Good Faith' - assume that the other editors on the wiki mean well. *Please be familiar with Gojipedia's Style guide before editing. *'Civility' - be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc... *'Use proper language and syntax on Gojipedia at all times.' *'Vandalism is not tolerated.' * Usernames must meet our Username Policy. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. *Dispute resolution is far less formal than it is on Wikipedia. If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the comment section of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If worst comes to worst, the staff will vote on it. **Edit Wars will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily. *Gojipedia is not censored. Profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manor. *'Sockpuppetry' (operating multiple accounts pretending to be different people) and Meatpuppetry (using other users solely to advance your view in a dispute) is strictly prohibited and will get you blocked. **However, it's alright to have a bot account if you are an administrator and are using the bot account to handle tedious tasks or the like. *There is no formal article deletion process on Gojipedia. If you think something needs to be deleted, ask a bureaucrat or administrator. *There is no formal request for adminship process on Gojipedia. Because this is a small community, adminshipship will be be offered to deserving editors by the bureaucrats. If you want to request admin rights, ask either of the bureaucrats or you can request it on our Community portal and state which position you want and then explain how you can help . **If you want Rollback Rights, ask a bureaucrat, and state why you want them. Rollback rights, like adminship, may be offered to deserving editors. **Your request for promotion will be rejected immediately if you have been blocked from Gojipedia in the past. Poor conduct on other wikis may also be used against you, depending on the details of the conduct. *No one operating this Wikia has either Checkuser or Oversight rights. If you need oversight or a checkuser, please go to Wikia Central and follow the instructions there, or use to request help from Wikia's Staff. *No fan fiction is allowed on Gojipedia, as it is not a fanon wiki. To briefly summarize why, around 2009 and 2010, too much fan-made material was added and improperly treated as actual canon, while being listed on several actual canonical pages. If you wish to add fanfiction articles then do so on the Zilla Fanon Wiki or another fan site. *'No ''Gamera, Ultraman and Pacific Rim articles -''' The reason for this rule is because this is not a Kaiju wiki, and lately too much non-Godzilla material has been added and is treating this wiki as a wiki for all Kaiju whether they're from Toho or not. If you wish to do Gamera, Ultraman and Pacific Rim edits, then do so on the Gamera, Ultraman, and/or Pacific Rim Wiki. Gojipedia specifics *'Notability' is not an issue on Gojipedia. This wiki is specifically about the Godzilla and the King Kong franchises, and anything related to it is considered notable. *Gojipedia follows the principle of Inclusionism, and rejects the principles of Deletionism in regards to all things related to Godzilla. *'Speculation' is NOT allowed on Gojipedia's articles. It is, however, allowed on forums and comment sections. Gojipedia forums rules The following rules are for the . *Obey the Civility Guidelines at all times. *Do NOT spam or advertise other websites unless they are other Wikia websites. *Stay on topic in the individual discussion threads. Category:Gojipedia Category:Gojipedia Policy